O Último Verão
by Thalles R. Marques
Summary: Depois de receber a notícia de que tem câncer em estágio final, Patricia decide fazer uma viagem, uma última viagem, antes de seu final fatal.  Não dá para colocar tudo aqui, então colocarei o restante nos próximos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

PATRICIA

ESTA TINHA SIDO a pior manhã de todas; acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça e mesmo assim fui para o escritório, não podia deixar uma dor de cabeça me impedir de fazer o que tinha de ser feito por lá, quando cheguei ao prédio, já ouvi reclamações logo na entrada, o cliente da companhia de cruzeiros queria ver o projeto da propaganda e ninguém além de mim sabia onde estava guardado, e o pior, ele estava chegando em cinco minutos, não era um tempo muito bom para poder montar as coisas na sala de reuniões, não para uma só pessoa, então foram necessárias quatro pessoas para poder montar tudo; pelo menos o cliente gostou da propaganda, mas o prazo dado não era dos melhores, até aí parecia que minha vida não poderia piorar, ou pelo menos isso era o que eu pensava, sem saber o quão errada estava.

Estava sentada na minha sala repassando alguns documentos da empresa quando o telefone tocou.

"Senhora, seu médica na linha," Kristin falou.

"Tudo bem, pode passar a ligação, Kristin," disse-lhe. "Olá, Dr. Franz, quais são as notícias?" perguntei, mesmo sem querer saber a resposta.

"Não são muito boas as que tenho para lhe dar, Srta. Shepperfield," o médico disse.

"Fale logo, doutor," falei, já com um pouco de medo.

"É o seguinte, os resultados dos seus exames saíram hoje, e..." Dr. Franz parou de falar.

"Diga, doutor."

"E infelizmente foi constatado um pequeno tumor no seu pulmão, mas teremos que fazer mais alguns exames para confirmar se ele é benigno ou não," disse ele, "e é para isso que estou ligando, para poder marcar um horário que possa fazer esses exames."

"Pode marcar pra quando quiser, doutor."

"Amanhã de manhã a senhorita pode?" perguntou-me ele.

"Só um minuto, doutor, verei com a minha secretária," chamei Kristin, colocando Dr. Franz em espera, "Kristin, amanhã de manhã tenho alguma coisa marcada?"

Ouvi quando Kristin folheou as páginas da agenda e então disse:

"Só uma reunião de meia hora, às sete, com os acionistas da empresa, depois, mais nada não, senhora."

"Tudo bem, obrigada," e então voltei a falar com o Dr. Franz, "Doutor, posso depois das oito horas."

O médico remexeu em alguns papeis, e falou:

"Tudo bem, direi para Susan agendar para oito e meia, tudo bem para a senhora?"

"Sim, claro, oito e meia está ótimo."

Despedi-me do doutor e então desliguei o telefone. Alguma coisa me dizia que aquele tumor não seria benigno, não sabia de onde vinha isso, mas, algumas vezes, tinha sentimentos como este.

Não dormi nada bem à noite, fiquei me revirando na cama, a qual não parecia ser a mesma que dormia há dois anos, parecia diferente, desconfortável, levantei três vezes, e fui a cozinha beber água, já que não tinha mais o que fazer e, na terceira vez, liguei a T.V. e fiquei assistindo, não tinha nada de interessante passando. Agora parecia um zumbi, tinha olheiras sob os olhos e tinha cara de quem estava doente, minha garganta doía, um resfriado, talvez. Levantei e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes e me arrumar para ir trabalhar.

Na reunião com os acionistas correu tudo bem, tranquilo, as ações da empresa estavam crescendo mais e mais a cada dia e todos estavam felizes. Depois da reunião peguei meu carro na garagem do edifício e fui para a clínica do Dr. Franz, que ficava no centro de Nova York. Ao entrar na recepção Susan, a recepcionista, me recebeu com um largo sorriso no rosto e um "Bom dia!" animado, parecia que tudo estava indo bem para ela naquele dia. Quinze minutos depois ela me conduziu para uma sala, onde eu me trocaria e depois fomos para a sala de espera.

Até aquele momento, depois dos exames, tudo tinha corrido bem, e, agora que penso, até bem demais, nunca acontecia isso no meu dia a dia, um pouco estranho, talvez. Dr. Franz me dispensou e disse que ligaria assim que tivesse os resultados dos novos exames. Então resolvi tirar o restante do dia de folga, liguei para Kristin e avisei que não voltaria ao escritório e fui para meu apartamento.

Estava descansando um pouco, assistindo televisão, quando o celular tocou, olhei no visor para ver quem era e vi que era da clínica do Dr. Franz, atendi:

"Ah, olá, doutor, já tem os resultados?" disse, um pouco animada, a esperança é a última que morre, certo?

"Senhorita Shepperfield, a notícias realmente não são boas," Dr. Franz disse em um tom que deixava transparecer certo temor.

"Fale logo, Dr. Franz, está me deixando nervosa, mais do que já sou, e isso quer dizer muito," falei.

"É o seguinte, a senhorita tem um tumor no pulmão, como lhe disse anteriormente, e foi constatado que este tumor não é benigno," o médico disse.

"Fale sem rodeios, doutor," falei.

"Está bem, o que acontece que a senhorita tem um tipo de câncer no pulmão, e o tratamento não solucionará pois já está em um estágio muito avançados," Dr. Franz disse.

"E..." incitei.

"E a senhorita tem apenas mais três ou quatro meses de vida," o médico disse, sem rodeios, como eu tinha pedido.

Fiquei muda, não tinha palavras para descrever o que eu estava sentindo, meu estômago deu uma volta, como se uma cobra estivesse se enrolando ali dentro, minha cabeça não pensava outra coisa além de "Tenho só mais três meses de vida!"

Desliguei o telefone, ainda muda e paralisada pela notícia, a televisão não emitia som, pelo menos eu não escutava nada, tudo girava ao meu redor, meu mundo estava desabando naquele momento. Um câncer... três meses... eram as únicas coisa que me vinham na cabeça.

Inconsciente do que fazia, peguei o celular e disquei um número, só despertei do meu transe quando ouvi a voz de meu irmão:

"Oi, o que foi?" disse ele.

"Preciso falar com você. Urgente!" falei e então desliguei o celular.

Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, Thomas estava saindo do elevador dentro do meu apartamento.

"O que está acontecendo? Deve ser alguma coisa muito grave, pra me ligar quase dez da noite," disse ele.

"Lembra-se que fui no médico na sexta?" ele acenou com a cabeça positivamente, então continuei, "ontem ele me ligou, os resultados dos exames que fiz tinham saído," mais uma vez ele acenou, concordando, "encontraram um tumor no meu pulmão," a expressão dele mudou, "então hoje de manhã, fui fazer mais alguns exames para saber se o tumor era benigno ou não," ele me olhava fixamente, "Dr. Franz me ligou agora a pouco, o resultado dos novos exames saíram, e..." não tive coragem de continuar, parecia que só agora aquilo estava se tornando real, quando eu ia contar para meu irmão.

"E..." Thomas encorajou.

"Deu que o tumor não é benigno, e eu estou com um..." mais uma vez perdi a voz, "estou com um câncer no pulmão," finalmente disse.

Thomas pareceu atordoado, amedrontado e cético ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava paralisado ali, parecendo uma das estátuas espalhadas por Nova York.

"Isso não é... não é... p-possível," ele gaguejou quando falou.

"Infelizmente, é possível sim," falei.

Sentia as lágrimas vindo e via que Thomas também estava a beira das lágrimas, seus olhos já mostravam sinais disso. E então, pulei nos braços dele e o abracei e nós dois desabamos a chorar. Thomas fora o melhor irmão mais velho que eu podia querer, ou melhor, que qualquer pessoa podia querer. O tipo de irmão que te ajuda a escapar de alguma encrenca, e te dá conselhos nos momentos difíceis, te abraça nos momentos de tristeza e te consola, que faz lembrar que nem sempre a esperança está perdida, sempre existe uma segunda chance, mas neste caso não haveria segunda chance, não haveria uma nova chance de voltar no tempo e recomeçar, refazer o que foi feito errado.

Afastei-me, olhei para ele e disse:

"Me desculpa."

"Não tem o que desculpar, maninha, não tem," ele disse, entre lágrimas, "você não tem culpa do que está acontecendo."

"Não, realmente não tenho culpa do que está acontecendo comigo, mas estou te fazendo sofrer, e isso é minha culpa," e o abracei novamente, voltando a chorar e deixando uma grande mancha no ombro do seu paletó.

Mais uma vez não dormi bem, na verdade, nem dormi direito, não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo tudo que estava acontecendo comigo, liguei para o escritório, avisando que não iria trabalhar naquele dia. Fiquei o dia todo em casa, deitada, não tinha vontade de me levantar para nada, nem mesmo para comer.

Estava assim quando me ocorreu uma ideia, podia ir viajar, sempre quis ir para Paris, faria isso, conclui, então procurei o celular no criado mudo ao lado da cama e liguei para Kristin. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Shepperfiel Propaganda e Publicidade, boa tarde."

"Kristin, sou eu, Patricia, poderia ligar para a companhia aérea e marcar uma viajem para Paris para mim?"

"Sim, senhora, qual agência a senhora deseja?"

"Pode ser a mesma em que faço as viagens da empresa," disse.

"Tudo bem, senhora, ligarei."

Então desliguei o telefone. Dez minutos depois, Kristin ligou.

"Senhora, sua viagem está agendada para amanhã, às três da tarde," Kristin falou.

"Obrigada, Kristin."

Liguei para Thomas para lhe falar da viagem, ele não pareceu concordar muito, mas, como ele mesmo dizia, eu já era maior de idade e vacinada e sabia o que fazia.


	2. Chapter 2

PATRICIA

O AVIÃO ATRASOU meia hora, alguma coisa relacionada a congestionamento aéreo. Thomas fora comigo para se despedir e poder levar meu carro de volta para o apartamento.

Antes de embarcar abracei Thomas mais uma vez, e percebi que ele se segurava para não chorar, agora tudo era incerto, não tinha certeza se o veria novamente e muito menos ele, ou pelo menos, se me veria _viva_ novamente.

Embarquei, procurei meu lugar e me sentei. Olhei pela janela quando o avião decolou, vendo Nova York pelo o que poderia ser a última vez, uma única lágrima escorreu do meu olho esquerdo, solitária, como eu provavelmente ficaria em Paris.

Quando desembarquei em Paris o aeroporto estava lotado, muito lotado, quase não tinha como andar normalmente, enquanto procurava pela placa com meu nome, o motorista devia esperar ali para me levar para o hotel, olhei para todos os lados e então me deparei com uma placa escrito "Sra. Shepperfield". Fui ao encontro e mostrei o documento, então ele se virou e disse que o acompanhasse, foi o que fiz.

Ele me levou até o hotel e descarregou as malas, deixando-as no lobby para que o carregador levasse. Caminhei para o balcão da recepção, me apresentei e a recepcionista, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos até os ombros, pele muito branca, óculos e olhos surpreendentemente azuis. Ela olhou para mim e, sorrindo, entregou-me o cartão do quarto e disse em francês:

"Boa estadia, senhora."

Agradeci-lhe e fui para o elevador, acompanhada pelo carregador com minhas bagagens. Quando chegamos ao quarto, ele descarregou sobre a cama e dei-lhe uma boa gorjeta, ele agradeceu com uma reverência e saiu. Tirei as malas da cama e deitei-me, queria descansar um pouco antes de começar meus tours pela cidade. Dormi como uma pedra, e quando acordei meu celular apitava indicando que eu tinha ligações perdidas, fui olhar.

Eram treze ligações de Thomas e duas de minha secretária, Kristin. Primeiro liguei para Thomas; ele perguntou se eu chegara bem, como tinha sido a viagem e quanto tempo pretendia ficar ali, disse-lhe que não tinha previsão de quando voltaria a Nova York. Logo em seguida liguei para Kristin, ela também fez as mesmas perguntas, como tinha chegado, se estava bem, blá-blá-blá, respondi as mesmas coisas que tinha dito para Thomas, então despedi-me e desliguei.

No dia seguinte, ao amanhecer, o céu estava muito claro, apenas algumas nuvens, deixando o sol totalmente exposto, uma beleza quase inimaginável. Levantei-me ainda mais animada com aquela paisagem. Tinha planejado sair para comprar algumas coisa que tinha deixado para comprar aqui. Então fui para o restaurante do hotel, tomei um café reforçado, pois devia voltar só mais tarde, e provavelmente o horário de almoço já teria acabado, e saí.

Andei por várias lojas no shopping, lojas de roupas, jóias e perfumes, não podia deixar de comprar perfumes, os parisienses eram os melhores perfumistas do mundo, tinham fragrâncias espetaculares, as jóias também eram lindas, e podia-se encontrar desde rubis e esmeraldas até os mais belos e brilhantes diamantes.

Como havia previsto, retornei ao hotel era pouco mais de três da tarde, estava morta de cansaço, aquela tarde me fizera até mesmo esquecer da doença que tinha, fizera-me sentir como se não tivesse coisa alguma, e aquela não fosse a última viagem que faria.

A recepcionista ruiva informou-me que o horário de jantar começaria às sete e meia e iria até nove horas, teria um bom tempo para descansar os pés e assistir um pouco de televisão.

Subi para meu quarto e aproveitei o tempo que tinha antes do jantar, outra coisa que me encantava na cultura francesa, sua culinária, só não era melhor que a culinária italiana.

Às sete e quinze desci para o bar do restaurante, onde pedi um martini seco e depois de beber o drink, me dirigi para o restaurante, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

O jantar foi maravilhoso; de entrada uma salada de rúcula e rabanete, regada com azeite e limão, o prato principal, um filé de salmão ao molho de alcaparras, também delicioso, a sobremesa foi um sorvete de hortelã com nozes e depois um café.

Novamente subi para meu quarto, onde escovei os dentes e me troquei, colocando uma camisola que tinha comprado no dia, rosa clarinho, com uma pequena borda rendada na barra e no decote, e então fui dormir. Outra vez, pareceu que não tinha doença, e dormi como não dormia desde que recebera a notícia.


	3. Chapter 3

PATRICIA

TINHA MARCADO PARA aquele dia um pequeno pelos pontos mais famosos de Paris, começando pela Torre Eiffel, o Arco do Triunfo e também pelo Museu do Louvre, e estava ansiosa para começar, então tomei um rápido café da manhã e fui para o lobby do hotel, esperar meu guia chegar.

Um homem de estatura mediana, rosto um pouco angular, cabelos pretos curtos, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos apresentou-se como sendo Guillerme, o guia da agência que eu havia contratado. Ele me conduziu até um carro esportivo, parado um pouco a frente de onde ficava o hotel, abriu a porta do carona para que eu entrasse, mais um ponto positivo dos parisienses, cavalheirismo, e então fechou a porta e foi se sentar no banco do motorista, virou-se para mim e perguntou em inglês, com um forte sotaque:

"Prronta parra conhecerr nosses monumentes, mademoiselle?"

"Claro, estou muito ansiosa," respondi-lhe.

Ele então deu a partida no carro e saiu do estacionamento.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, chegamos à Torre Eiffel, fizemos uma parada, andamos pelo gramado, enquanto Guillerme me explicava sobre quando ela tinha sido construída, quem fora seu idealizador e o motivo e importância da construção, disse que a torre tinha sido construída para que ficasse só por vinte anos, mas que acabou permanecendo, e hoje era considerada o símbolo da cidade.

Andamos mais um pouco por ali e então voltamos para o carro. Guillerme dirigiu por aproximadamente mais dez minutos e então chegamos ao Arco do Triunfo, onde ele me explicou que o monumento fora erguido por ordem de Napoleão Bonaparte, simbolizando as vitórias francesas e em homenagem aos soldados que morreram no campo de batalha. Tirei algumas fotos, sem saber o motivo, talvez mandaria para Thomas por correio, ou caso eu ainda voltasse para Nova York.

Guillerme me levou finalmente ao Museu do Louvre. Ficamos por mais tempo pelo museu, infelizmente a área onde ficava exposta a Mona Lisa estava impedida, pois o chão estava sendo limpo e ficava escorregadio. Guillerme virou-se para mim e perguntou se eu desejava beber alguma coisa, disse-lhe que um suco estaria ótimo, ele então virou-se foi para o lado oposto, enquanto eu continuava a admirar as obras de arte e as esculturas, todas muito lindas. Estava observando um quadro de natureza morta quando alguém chegou perto de mim e disse:

"Curioso como algumas pessoas gostam tanto deste tipo de quadro."

Virei-me e me deparei com um homem alto, cabelos claros um pouco bagunçados e olhos também claros, ela usava um terno preto, que notava-se ser de grife, com uma camisa azul claro por baixo, sem gravata.

"Cada um gosta do que lhe agrada mais," disse-lhe, não queria levar aquela conversa adiante.

"Continuo achando curioso," disse-me ele, pelo jeito não desistiria tão fácil, "esse tipo de quadro não tem muitos atrativos, as cores são muito escuras, sem vida e não é muito agradável ficar observando alguma sem vida."

"Que tipo de quadro você gosta, então?" perguntei-lhe, vendo que não conseguiria me livrar dele.

"Tenho um gosto bem eclético," disse ele, "gosto de Picasso, um pouco cubista, mas também gosto de pinturas como as de Boticeli, como "O Nascimento de Vênus", sempre fui apaixonado por coisas relacionadas a mitologia, tanto grega quanto romana, mas também gosto de Dali, entrar um mundo fantástico como os que podem ser imaginados com as paisagens dos quadros dele às vezes não faz a mal a ninguém."

Olhei para ele, uma mescla de ceticismo e surpresa em meu rosto. Então Guillerme chegou, entregou-me o suco e vi quando a expressão no rosto do homem que estava conversando comigo mudou para desapontamento.

"Ele é seu...", não precisei esperar que ele terminasse a frase.

"Não, não," disse, "ele é meu guia turístico," completei.

"Ah, oui," disse Guillerme, "sou apenes o guia turrístique delle," ele estendeu a mão para o homem, que também levou a mão a frente e o cumprimentou.

"Bom, gostei de conversar com você," disse virando-se para me olhar, e levou a mão ao bolso do paletó, "aqui está meu cartão, me ligue," e então se afastou.

Olhei para o cartão, em que estava escrito:

Chevalier Produções

Pierre Chevalier

Diretor

E, abaixo, um número de telefone, guardei o cartão no bolso, resolvendo que iria ligar depois, ele me conquistara com a conversa sobre quadros.

"Mademoiselle deseja visitar mais alguma ala do museu ou algum outro ponto?" perguntou-me Guillerme.

"Não, por hoje está bom, Guillerme," disse-lhe, "quero ir para o hotel agora, se não se importar, é claro."

"De maneirra algume," respondeu ele.

Então fomos para o carro, e novamente Guillerme abriu a porta para que eu entrasse.

Logo que cheguei ao meu quarto peguei o celular e disquei o número do cartão. Uma voz feminina atendeu no segundo toque.

"Chevalier Produções," falou ela em francês.

"Boa tarde, poderia falar com Pierre Chevalier?" perguntei.

"Desculpa, senhora, mas o M. Pierre não se encontra, hoje ele não veio trabalhar."

"Teria o número da casa dele?"

"Não posso lhe passar essa informação sem a permissão de M. Pierre."

"Tudo bem, então, teria como dar-lhe o recado de que liguei e pedir para me ligar," passei o número do telefone do hotel e do quarto em que estava, ouvi o som de caneta riscando o papel e então a mulher disse:

"Darei o recado a M. Pierre."

Despedi-me e desliguei.

Jantei e voltei para o quarto, já eram quase dez da noite quando o telefone do quarto tocou. Atendi, e a voz da recepcionista disse:

"Mademoiselle Patrícia, tem um rapaz na linha querendo falar com a senhorrita."

"Ele disse o nome?" perguntei.

"Oui, oui, disse que se chame Pierre Chevalier, posso passar?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, pode sim, obrigado," e então ouvi a voz dele:

"Só recebi seu recado agora," disse ele, se desculpando.

"Então..." não sabia o que diria a seguir.

"Tem algo em mente para amanhã à noite?" perguntou Pierre.

Pensei um pouco e depois disse:

"Não, não tenha nada, por que?"

"Jantaria comigo?"

"Não sou muito desse tipo, de sair com estranhos, entende," expliquei.

"Mas não sou nenhum estranho, sou o cara que conversou com você no museu," disse ele, irônico.

"Muito engraçado, sei que entendeu o que quis dizer," falei.

"Tudo bem, entendi, mas e o jantar, aceita?"

Ele não era do tipo de desistir muito fácil, já tinha percebido isso desde o encontro no Louvre.

"Vai aceitar um não como resposta?" perguntei, já sabendo o que ele diria.

"Hum... acho que não," disse.

"Então, tudo bem, mas ainda acho que estou fazendo uma besteira, saindo com um estranho."

Ele riu.

"Então, amanhã, às oito, passo para te pegar às sete e quinze, e, por falar nisso, em qual hotel está?"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza de que estou em um hotel?"

"Normalmente é o que se espera de turistas."

Passei o endereço para ele e então desliguei. A noite toda fiquei imaginando em qual restaurante iríamos.


	4. Chapter 4

PATRICIA ACORDEI S SEIS da manh , pois perdi o sono e resolvi assistir um pouco de T.V., mas logo desliguei, e peguei um exemplar de Madame Bovary que tinha comprado no primeiro dia em Paris e comecei ler. Fiquei lendo por mais ou menos uma hora e meia e j tinha chegado metade do livro, que era realmente muito bom, depois desci e tomei caf , como todo dia fazia e fui caminhar um pouco.  
Havia algumas pequenas lojas perto do hotel, floriculturas, lojinhas de souvenires e algumas pequenas livrarias e bancas de jornais. Entrei em uma banca e comprei alguns exemplares de pequenos romances. Depois fui a uma das lojas de souvenir e comprei miniaturas da Torre Eiffel e do Arco do Triunfo.  
Caminhei mais um pouco e voltei para o hotel, eram quase onze e meia, fui para o quarto, decidindo que n o almo aria neste dia, minha ansiedade crescia a cada minuto, estava com medo de ter uma parada card aca de t o ansiosa que estava.

s seis comecei a me arrumar, tomei um banho demorado, tentando apaziguar a ansiedade com a gua morna, e depois fui me trocar, escolhi um dos vestidos que tinha comprado no primeiro dia, um vermelho, feito para a noite, j que n o tinha perguntado o tipo de restaurante em que amos, aquele estava timo, daria certo tanto para lugares badalados quanto para outros tipos de restaurantes.  
Terminei toda a produ o por volta das sete e dez e ent o desci para esperar no lobby do hotel. Pierre chegou em ponto, exatamente s sete e quinze, como havia prometido, ele usava um terno preto, camisa branca por baixo, cal a jeans escura e sapa t nis. Quando me viu, paralisou por um momento, ent o aproximou-se e disse:  
Acho que errei de hotel, e virou-se para se afastar.  
Levantei-me e segurei seu ombro, virando-o para me olhar.  
N o errou de hotel coisa nenhuma. Ele riu da pr pria piada.  
N o perguntarei nem se est pronta, pois seria uma pergunta com resposta muito bvia, falou.  
Ele ofereceu o bra o, ent o entrelacei o meu ao dele e caminhamos para fora do hotel, minha vez de paralisar por um momento; havia um carro esportivo preto estacionado ali, pelo que entendia de carros, parecia ser um Jaguar.  
Pierre abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. Logo depois entrou e sentou-se no banco do motorista, virou-se para mim:  
Espero que goste de comida mexicana. T brincando, adoro este tipo de comida, falei, sem me esfor ar para esconder o entusiasmo que sentia.  
Ele dirigiu por quase vinte minutos e ent o parou diante de um estabelecimento com um enorme sombreiro luminoso e, sobre o chap u, escrito Fuego Mexicano . Pierre estacionou e ent o entramos no restaurante. Era tudo muito enfeitado, extremamente colorido, pendurados nas paredes a intervalos, haviam v rios sombreiros e guitarr ns decorando o lugar. Pierre me levou at uma mesa perto de um pequeno palco, que agora estava vazio, mas que obviamente mais tarde teria alguma apresenta o. O nico som era uma m sica baixa de fundo. Ele puxou a cadeira para que eu sentasse e depois foi sentar no seu lugar, pegou o card pio, abriu-o para logo depois fech -lo, virar-se para mim e perguntar:  
Quer escolher? ele fez men o de me passar o card pio, mas neguei com a cabe a e falei:  
N o, prefiro que voc mesmo escolha. Ele ent o acenou para que o gar om viesse atender, este veio imediatamente, Pierre pediu duas margaritas, empanadas de camar o e peixe de entrada, pato com laranja e chili de prato principal e flan de canela de sobremesa. O gar om anotou tudo em um bloquinho e ent o afastou-se.  
Sabe, ainda n o sei porque voc aceitou meu convite, disse Pierre, virando-se para mim logo depois que o gar om saiu.  
Quer realmente saber? perguntei.  
Claro que quero. Tudo bem, o primeiro motivo foi que gostei do que voc disse no Louvre, sobre os quadros, parecia que podia ler minha mente, pois era basicamente o que eu pensava sobre arte, ent o, me identifiquei com voc , falei, mas parei pois o gar om veio trazer as margaritas. Depois que ele saiu peguei a ta a e bebi um pouco, ent o continuei, o segundo motivo que vi que voc n o era muito de desistir de alguma coisa, isso tamb m aconteceu no museu, quando voc insistiu em conversar comigo. Pierre deu uma risada t mida enquanto tomava um pouco da sua margarita e disse:  
Nesse ponto voc acertou, quando ponho alguma coisa na cabe a n o sou muito de desistir. E, o terceiro motivo, o mais simples, n o queria conhecer apenas o meu guia tur stico e a recepcionista do hotel em que estou. Ele riu de novo e o modo como me olhou depois, fez-me perceber o erro que eu estava cometendo, seu olhar tinha algo mais que indicava que aquele n o era um encontro qualquer, mas era uma coisa t o profunda que ficava um pouco dif cil definir, mas ele continuava comedido, at mesmo me atrevo a dizer que ele tinha uma esp cie de bolha ao seu redor, dando a impress o de que o que o atormentava bem no fundo da alma ele ainda n o tinha coragem de admitir que era verdadeiro.  
O sil ncio que tinha se estabelecido foi cortado quando o gar om chegou trazendo o empanado de camar o e peixe, e ent o Pierre perguntou:  
Mas, o que te trouxe a Paris? Bem, j tinha em mente fazer uma viagem assim h um ou dois anos, quer dizer, j estive aqui v rias vezes, mas nenhuma apenas por lazer, sempre a neg cios, falei.  
Ah, que interessante, e trabalha em qu ? Trabalho em uma empresa de propaganda, na verdade um neg cio familiar, mas mesmo assim ainda bem dif cil, a press o sob a qual se trabalha quase que diariamente no mesmo n vel de quando n o se trabalha em uma empresa da fam lia. Eu bem o sei, disse Pierre.  
Quer dizer que voc tamb m trabalha para a fam lia? O nome da empresa e o meu sobrenome no cart o que lhe entreguei n o te dizem nada? perguntou ele, um pouco ir nico.  
Tudo bem, espertinho, voc ganhou, mas s para deixar bem claro, esse n o nenhum motivo secreto para eu ter aceitado seu convite. Ele levou um peda o do empanado boca e mastigou por um longo tempo, enquanto isso, lhe perguntei:  
E voc , trabalha em que rea? Ele terminou de mastigar e engolir e disse:  
Bem, atualmente sou o diretor geral da empresa, mas, quando comecei, trabalhava no RH. Seus pais devem ser bem orgulhosos de voc , quer dizer, com certeza voc conseguiu chegar onde chegou com seu pr prio esfor o. A express o em seu rosto mudou, agora ele parecia um pouco triste, apesar de seu esfor o para n o deixar isso transparecer, eu conseguia ver.  
O que foi? Falei algo de errado? perguntei.  
N o, n o disse nada errado n o, que... ele n o terminou a frase.  
Tudo bem, n o precisa falar se n o quiser, disse.  
Obrigado, falou.  
Voltamos a comer e s falamos quando t nhamos terminado o empanado.  
Ent o, quanto tempo ficar em Paris? perguntou ele.  
Ainda n o sei, por enquanto minha reserva no hotel por quatro semanas, tinha pensado em ir para Moscou depois. Ele bebeu mais um pouco da margarita e falou:  
Hum... Moscou tamb m um bom lugar, j fui algumas vezes, mas ainda prefiro Roma, uma bela cidade, muitos lugares para se visitar, e o mais importante, uma cozinha espl ndida, ele riu.  
Pelo visto n o s por um tipo de arte que voc se interessa, disse.  
N o, gosto muito de gastronomia, pois meu pai j teve um restaurante, antes de come ar a investir em a es, e continuou at que conseguiu a maioria das a es da empresa em que trabalho, ent o mudamos o nome e alguns anos depois compramos o restante das a es, transformando a empresa em um neg cio familiar, ele explicou, sua voz tinha um tom orgulhoso, via-se que admirava o pai, por ter conseguido chegar onde chegou.  
Conversamos mais um pouco, apesar que uma conversa quando duas pessoas falam, e eu quase n o disse nada, quem mais falou foi Pierre, contando sobre as viagens que tinha feito, Moscou, Roma, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires, s para citar algumas, pois foram muitas as cidades que ele nomeou e descreveu o que cada uma tinha de pontos positivos e negativos, os melhores hot is, caf s e restaurantes, s parou de falar um pouco quando o prato principal foi servido, a comida do restaurante era deliciosa e o pato com laranja e chili n o deixava por menos, um prato picante e adocicado. Pierre falava a intervalos irregulares, algumas vezes ficava quase dez minutos sem tocar no prato e falando. Quando o gar om veio servir a sobremesa, o pato de Pierre estava ainda pela metade, mas ele nem se importou e pediu que levasse, ent o serviram a sobremesa e teria acontecido a mesma coisa se eu n o tivesse falado para ele comer.  
Terminamos de jantar e Pierre pediu a conta, pagou e fomos para o carro, foi quando ele virou-se para mim e perguntou:  
Tem pressa de voltar para o hotel? Disse que n o e ent o disse:  
Provavelmente ainda n o visitou a Torre Eiffel noite, estou certo? Sim, disse simplesmente.  
Posso ter a honra de ser o primeiro a te levar l , quero dizer, agora a noite? Claro, respondi sem hesitar, e ent o Pierre deu a partida no carro e depois de alguns minutos est vamos chegando ao Champ de Mars; a torre era linda, quer dizer, durante o dia j era de uma beleza incr vel, mas noite, era incompar vel, toda iluminada, dava um outro ar ao Champ.  
E ent o, gostou? perguntou Pierre.  
Muito, disse, minha mente longe, imaginando como seria a vista do topo, j vim aqui algumas vezes, mas sempre a neg cios, nunca tive a chance de reparar no qu o linda era a torre, ao vivo, entende? Sim, Pierre respondeu, sua rea o n o diferente da de nenhuma outra pessoa que a veja pela primeira vez assim, t o perto. Ficamos ali algum tempo, sentamo-nos na grama, admirando todo o lugar, era tudo muito lindo, at mesmo as flores pareciam diferentes quando olhadas com cuidado. Eu sabia que Pierre estava me olhando h algum tempo, mas n o fiz nada, n o sou do tipo que toma alguma iniciativa, na verdade, n o sei como consegui ficar no cargo que tenho na empresa at hoje, pois n o sou l muito boa com ordens e tomada de iniciativa.  
Olhei para Pierre, as luzes davam um aspecto muito bonito sua pele, fazendo um tipo de jogo de luz e sombra, parecendo at mesmo um quadro pintado na Renascen a, ele percebeu que eu o olhava e voltou-se para me olhar tamb m. J sabia o que vinha a seguir antes mesmo de Pierre come ar a se mover na minha dire o.  
Ele inclinou o rosto, vindo na dire o do meu, sua boca abrindo-se apenas um pouco, levemente, e ent o senti seus l bios tocando os meus, beijando-me delicada e docemente, uma das m os apoiada no gramado e a outra segurando a parte de tr s de minha cabe a; eu j tinha me entregado ao momento logo no in cio, e agora n o existia mais nada, nada al m de mim e Pierre, no gramado do Champ de Mars, em frente a Torre Eiffel, como um casal de namorados apaixonados.  
O tempo pareceu parar enquanto nos beij vamos, e quando acabou tudo pareceu t o... vazio, acho que essa seria a palavra correta para descrever o que senti, bem no fundo da alma, quando ele afastou seus l bios dos meus.  
Se recompondo, Pierre diz:  
Bem, acho que j est na hora de irmos, n o? Apenas concordei com a cabe a, ainda conseguia formar frases, estava um pouco avoada ainda. Ent o fomos para o carro, Pierre abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e depois foi para o lado do motorista. Alguns minutos depois ele me deixava na porta do hotel.  
Boa noite, disse ele, e se inclinou para me dar mais um beijo de despedida.  
Despedi-me dele e desci do carro, indo na dire o do lobby do hotel, foi ent o que toda a realidade pareceu voltar, lembrando-me do motivo de ter iniciado esta viagem, do motivo horr vel de ter feito a viagem. Entrei no hotel e fui para o elevador, apertando o bot o do andar do meu quarto, encostei-me a um dos lados do elevador e esperei, observando os n meros do andares mudarem vagarosamente e ent o para no meu andar.  
N o lembro nem se eu sonhei nesta noite, mas sei que dormi levemente, como uma pluma, e se tive algum sonho, com certeza foi com Pierre. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pierre PIERRE ACORDOU SENTINDO-SE muito mais disposto, parecia que tinha ganhado um pr mio na loteria, t o grande era sua anima o e excita o, provavelmente tinha sido o encontro da noite anterior que tinha lhe dado isso. H tempos n o tinha um encontro como aquele, n o conversava com algu m que estivesse mais interessado no seu dinheiro do que nele mesmo, e aquela garota, n o, aquela mulher, Patricia, o fizera se sentir assim.  
Desceu as escadas de casa, fazendo sua irm , que tomava caf aquela hora, pular na cadeira e olhar espantada para ele.  
De onde vem toda essa anima o? Madeleine perguntou.  
De uma mulher, maninha, de uma mulher, Pierre respondeu, enquanto pegava uma fatia de p o.  
Nunca te vi assim, t o... excitado, desde que terminou com Mirelle, Madeleine falou.  
Porque nunca tive motivos para ficar assim, e n o ficava desse jeito nem quando estava com Mirelle, Pierre respondeu.  
Isso bem verdade, maninho, acho que ela fazia menos seu tipo do que essa nova. Madeleine falou, e ent o perguntou logo em seguida. A prop sito, qual o nome dela e quando vai traz -la para nos conhecermos? Chama-se Patricia, e ainda n o sei quando a trarei para te conhecer, ainda lembro que j me fez passar muita vergonha na frente de algumas garotas. Madeleine riu, colocando o peda o de ma que tinha nas m os sobre a mesa, e fazendo figas com os dedos, disse:  
Prometo que n o o farei passar vergonha desta vez, Pierre. Madeleine continuou antes que Pierre pudesse dizer alguma coisa, por que n o a traz aqui no almo o de Natal? Pensarei nesta proposta, respondeu Pierre, ent o saiu da cozinha e voltou para seu quarto para se trocar.  
Enquanto se arrumava, Pierre pegou o celular que estava sobre a c moda e discou o n mero do hotel em que Patricia estava hospedada. A recepcionista atendeu ao primeiro toque.  
Bonjour. Myriad Hotel, disse ela em um franc s perfeito.  
Preciso falar com o quarto 204, por favor. Pierre falou.  
S um momento, monsieur, logo em seguida ouviu-se um bip e depois a voz de Patricia.  
Quem ? Ela parecia estar dormindo ainda, a voz um pouco rouca, mas mesmo isso dava um tom at sexy para ela.  
Sabia que j s o oito horas da manh ? Isso n o hora de algu m estar dormindo, Pierre falou em tom brincalh o, e depois continuou, principalmente uma pessoa que est viajando, porque normalmente turistas querem passear por toda a cidade. Pierre! Patricia exclamou, despertando imediatamente.  
Sim, espera alguma outra pessoa? Sim... n o... quer dizer, pensei que fosse meu irm o ou minha secret ria... N o precisa se explicar, estou apenas brincando, mas, falando s rio agora, Pierre disse, tem alguma coisa para fazer tarde, s seis horas, aproximadamente? Patricia ficou em sil ncio por alguns segundos, o que fez Pierre pensar que ela recusaria o convite.  
Bem... acho que posso dispensar Gillerme por mais uma noite. Gillerme? Quem Gillerme? Pierre perguntou.  
Ah, esqueci de falar, meu guia tur stico, Patricia respondeu.  
Pierre soltou o ar, aliviado, um sentimento subitamente tinha tomado conta dele, um sentimento que h muito n o sentia. Ci mes. Pierre sentira ci mes. E logo depois de Patricia falar quem era o outro homem, Pierre sentira-se aliviado; aliviado por saber que o outro n o significava nada mais para ela, nada al m de um guia tur stico.  
Estou captando uma pontinha de ci mes? Patricia perguntou.  
Ahn... ci mes? Quem? Eu? N o... por que sentiria ci mes? N o tenho motivos para isso, Pierre respondeu, na defensiva, e continuou, quer dizer, tivemos apenas um encontro, acho que ainda n o tenho o direito de sentir esse tipo de coisa, tenho? Patricia conhecia bem aquele tipo de situa o, j tinha certa... experi ncia, ent o riu, surpreendendo Pierre.  
Que foi? Pierre perguntou, preocupado.  
Pierre Chevalier, voc est no meio de um turbilh o de ci mes, Patricia sentenciou.  
N o estou... juro... Pierre n o sabia mais o que dizer.  
N o precisa ter vergonha, est tudo bem, isso normal. Mas, ent o, posso passar no hotel para te pegar s seis e meia? Pierre perguntou, mudando de assunto.  
Claro, estarei pronta, Patricia respondeu.  
Ent o, est bem, s seis e meia passarei a . Ok. Pierre desligou o telefone, o rosto estava em brasa, o sentimento fora t o intenso, e os dois tinham ficado juntos apenas algumas horas na noite anterior.

Pierre mal conseguiu trabalhar neste dia, pois seu pensamento sempre voava longe, pensando sobre onde levaria Patricia, se iria com seu pr prio carro ou alugaria uma limusine para lev -los. s quatro e meia, quando saiu do escrit rio, foi a uma perfumaria, comprou um Chanel N. 5 e mandou embrulhar para presente, depois passou em outra loja, onde comprou um smoking preto Armani, um par de sapatos sociais D&G, um vestido de noite vermelho tamb m da D&G e uma sand lia oLoubutin. Ainda comprou uma bolsa de m o Victor Hugo e mandou embrulhar tudo para presente.  
Depois de sair da loja carregando cinco sacolas e colocar todas no banco traseiro, se dirigiu ao hotel em que Patricia estava e pediu que entregassem no quarto dela, com um bilhete. Ent o foi para sua casa, se arrumar. 


End file.
